


Infinite

by Yvelteo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, bending replaces pokemon, im not that good at writing, pls help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvelteo/pseuds/Yvelteo
Summary: They say that the Avatar is chosen from birth, but you don't think so.  You decide to travel around Kanto with your friend, Blue.But shadows are rising throughout the region, and your past will come to haunt you again.
Relationships: Leaf/Red (Pokemon)
Kudos: 1





	Infinite

You wake up in your bed excited. Today is the day you get your bending. You rush down to eat breakfast so you can get your bending.

“Red, honey, I know you’re excited but slow down, your bending will still be there when you get to Professor Oak’s lab.” Your mother says. 

After you finish your breakfast, you immediately put your shoes and pants on and rush to Oak’s lab. Blue is already there waiting for you, and it seems like he’s been waiting for a long time.

“Finally, Red, I didn’t know you had been such a snail.” He smirks.

“Whatever, are you ready to get your bending, Blue?” You say.

A voice chimes in.

“Hello kids, are you ready to get your bending yet?” Professor Oak says.

“Of course, Gramps.”

“Yes!”

“Alright,” You head into the laboratory. “Have you kids already picked?”

“Yep, I know I want waterbending and Red probably wants firebending.” Blue says. You’ve known him since you moved to Pallet Town so it’s not a surprise that he knows you that well.

“Yeah,” You sheepishly rub the back of your head. “But when are we getting our bending?”

“Obtaining your bending is a very painful process, I remember when I got my bending, it was painful, but if you kids are ready, then I’m willing to.” Professor Oak says.

“I’ll go first!” You volunteer.

“Fine.” Blue says.

Oak goes and puts fingers on your forehead and your throat. It feels like your entire body is on fire, it swirls in your heart and the last thing you see is Professor Oak and Blue standing over you worriedly.

You wake up feeling like your body is on fire.

“Blue, put the fire out!” Oak says.

You see Blue bend water albeit like an amateur and the water puts out the fire.

“I’ve never seen this ever occur before, someone getting their firebending and repelling the fire out of their body.” Oak says.

“So, what does this mean Gramps?” Blue asks. 

“I have no idea.” Oak responds.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my files, since September hahahah  
> discord: https://discord.gg/Vx66XeMcF2


End file.
